The present invention relates to an auto-focus lens module, especially to a lens module that uses electromagnetic force as well as spring force as driving force to control movement of the lens for auto-focusing.
Either digital cameras or mobile phones with shooting function are disposed with a lens module that includes stepless type or two-step auto focusing type. The lens module available now has features of light weight, compact size, precision and durability. However, structure of conventional lens module is still quite complicated with quite large volume, against the principle of compact design. Moreover, spring blades are used to balance the electromagnetic force while the spring blades are easy to be deformed by external forces such as vibration, rebounding or after being used for a long time so that the stability and accuracy of the movement of the lens holder have been affected. Therefore, there is still a space for improvement.